


Alone and Cold

by lightningmcqueendean



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Canon Era, I really like writing in this style, M/M, Winter, nice, not really alternate but whatever, nothing too lovey-dovey, there we go, they literally just met jeez calm down boys, this was a Christmas fic but now it's just a winter one, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmcqueendean/pseuds/lightningmcqueendean
Summary: He waited for the impact of the hard ground but was astonished to feel two arms wrapped around his waist instead. He cracked his eyes open and looked up at the frazzled man holding him, a slight smirk on the man's face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Storm and I give each other songs to listen to and then we write a small one-shot based off of it. I honestly don't remember what song she gave me for this and I don't know where this came from but I know that this had nothing to do with said song, it just came to me.
> 
> this is for Storm 
> 
> (this is also unedited, let me know of mistakes!) (they also say "sir" a lot)

'Twas blistering cold and Alexander's feet seemed to drag in the snow that had piled up along the cobblestone walkways. People bustled about him happily, chattering away (whether they were speaking or they're teeth were clattering Alexander could not tell) and carting bags full of treasures that were half-priced after the Christmas season.

He looked about the shopfronts that he passed, candles and chandeliers blinking merrily and enticingly, bringing in swathes of customers to their warm, festive interiors.

Quite the shame it was that Alexander hadn't the need to enter a shop. He was of twenty-two years and still living alone (aside from a tabby that seemed to be fond of him) in a small house just off of Crewdsbury Avenue.

He could not complain about his living arrangements, of course. There was a spacious fireplace, a sizable sitting quarters, two bedrooms, a kitchenette, a restroom. It was a wonderfully quaint home and he loved it...though he would also love to cherish it with another to warm him deeper than a fireplace ever could.

He kept his face down against the wind and pulled his coat tighter around him, hoping to keep the chill out to a greater extent. He sped up his pace, wishing to be home and out of this brisk weather. 

He turned a corner and his feet found an exposed patch of ice, his feet skidding in front of him. He lost his balance and fell backwards, letting out an undignified shriek.

He waited for the impact of the hard ground but was astonished to feel two arms wrapped around his waist instead. He cracked his eyes open and looked up at the frazzled man holding him, a slight smirk on the man's face.

"Quite the fall that was, sir," the man chuckled, helping Alexander right himself onto a small snowbank.

"And that quite the catch!" Alexander's voice caught at the end of his sentence as he gazed upon the man in front of him. Dark green eyes, freckled constellations peppering his cheeks, curled hair coming free of his queue from the wind. What a wonderful specimen to catch Alexander, if he had to say so himself.

"Not a problem, Mr...?" 

"Oh, Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton." 

"John Laurens." Alexander shook the man's hand, pleasantly surprised to find it was warm. He suddenly had the strongest urge to bring this John Laurens home. If his hands were this warm, surely he could help in Alexander's freezing predicament.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, sir?" Laurens asked, giving a crooked smile and raising his eyebrows, "You took that turn as if you were being chased by the devil himself."

"I wish to be home and out of this wretched cold," Alexander shoved his hands into his pockets, fingering at his cold set of keys, "I am from a place much warmer than this and, sadly, I am not used to such freezing temperatures." 

"I know how you feel! I am from South Carolina where snow is a thing of dreams." John then gave a small frown, looking down at the ground between them.

"Not to pry, my good sir, but does something trouble you?" Alexander took a small step forward, hoping he could see that sunny smile again.

"Oh, I do not mean for you to pity me, but I will admit I am in a small tweak. I am newly arrived here in New York and my father has yet to send up the funds I need for proper housing. I have plenty with me, of course, but not enough for the rent of the next month or so. I have been searching for a place to live out the winter before the trade lines are safe for transportation."

It was as if God had given Alexander an early birthday gift. He held back his grin and cleared his throat, John looking back up at him bemusedly.

"This may seem forward but it is quite the cold night, as I'm sure you are able to tell. I haven't a housemate but an empty bedroom down on Crewdsbury Avenue and in no hurry to take monetary pleasantries such as sharing rent this very moment in time. I know the homeless tenements can be decidedly uncomfortable during the winter months..." John was giving him a strange look and Alexander's confidence began to crumble as he began to stammer, "l-I suppose, if you would like to. I am certainly aware we just met and you could be staying with a relative of sorts, it was rude of me to go about inviting you without knowin-"

"That is very kind of you, Mr. Hamilton." John interrupted, grinning, "No, I have not been staying in the homeless tenements but a rather unpleasant hotel along Forrow Lane." Alexander was not sure if it was the nip of the air or something else staining Lauren's cheeks pink. "You seem like quite the nice fellow...and anything is better than my currently drab quarters. If you truly are saying I am able to stay with you for the time being-"

"Yes, of course!" Alexander exclaimed, gauging a few odd looks from passersby. He could feel his own face darken as Laurens let out a sharp laugh.

"Well, I suppose it is settled! Shall we visit Lanket Inn and retrieve my belongings?" John gave Alexander another crooked smile and Alexander felt his heart beat against his rib cage. 

"Of-Of course, sir, we shall." 

They finally turned, shaking the snow from their boots, and began in the direction Alexander had come, speaking lightheartedly about the decorations that adorned the lampposts. 

And if Alexander was significantly warmer that night, that was his (and John Laurens') business and theirs alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm notfancyorfine on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
